Run, Sena buchou!
by Crysalice Bell
Summary: It's the start of a new school year & a new football season for last year's Christmas Bowl champions, Deimon Devil Bats, now led by the new captain, Sena. Can he lead Deimon to its 2nd Christmas Bowl victory & balance a love life at the same time?


Hi, it's Crys here

Hi, it's Crys here.

I have long fangirled over Eyeshield 21 but being busy with school I never really had the time to write any story. Besides, I'm supposed to be updating my Prince of Tennis stories but…

Ahh, well.

This story is my take on what happens the following year after the main Eyeshield 21 storyline.

Be warned though, this story is shounen-ai, and you can expect some OOCness coming from one of the person from the main pairing. But that's because he was never shown like that in the manga or anime.

Oh yeah, sorry to burst your bubbles but this story isn't HiruMamo or HiruSena. The fandom has more than enough of those already, in my opinion.

Lots of huggles (though I know she'll sidestep them TT) to my beta-reader, awin-chan!!

"_Italics"- _Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

_Italics-_ Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. It belongs to Riichiro Inagaki-sensei.

On to the story we go…

**Run, Sena-buchou!**

**Chapter 1**

It was, once again, the start of another school year. Cherry blossom petals swirled and danced with the flow of the wind, littering the grounds of a very familiar-looking building. Spring was indeed a time for new beginnings, be it the freshmen, who were starting their adjustment to a new level of education, or the second years and third years, who would be going up a year higher in their studies.

Two young boys wearing black freshmen uniforms gawked at the huge building that stood before them.

One of them shouted out loud that the other students entering the school had to cringe and some had to cover their ears. "Wow, so this is Deimon High School!"

"Sugoi! The school sure is awesome!" his companion added.

"But do you know what makes this school even more awesome?" the first boy asked his friend.

"What?"

"It's their American Football team! Their team won the Christmas Bowl last year! Have you watched the game?"

The other boy's face lighted up after hearing that fact. The first one grinned. "Yeah! I did! They managed to beat the undefeated Teikoku Alexanders, thanks to that very fast running back… who was he again?"

"I think it was Eyeshield or something like that?"

"Wow! Hey, maybe we can go and join the Amefuto club!"

And the two ran off.

Back in the spot where the three freshmen chatted, there now stood a tall boy. A familiar warm smile was etched on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside Deimon High…

"Mamori-san!!"

A tall, short pink-haired girl turned around and smiled. "Ah, Monta-kun!"

The wide receiver of the Deimon Devilbats entered love mode and ran towards her, only to trip and fall flat on his face.

The students who happened to be nearby and witnessed the accident laughed.

Mamori worriedly rushed over to Monta's side. She knelt down beside him. "Monta-kun! Are you all right?"

"MUKYAA!" Raimon Tarou was back on his feet in a flash. "Not to worry! I shall restore my dishonor, Mamori-san!"(1)

Mamori looked confused. "Eh?"

Gunshots suddenly blasted off towards the monkey-like receiver.

Monta jumped around, trying to avoid them. "AIYEEE!!"

"Fuckin' monkey! You may have gone a year up in school but you still have the mentality of a chimpanzee!!" a devil-looking blonde shouted.

"AAAAAAAH!! Hiruma-san!!"

"Someone teach this monkey human language!" Hiruma ordered to the students who suddenly shrank back in fear. He blew a bubble as he stared at the students with a bored look.

Mamori frowned and confronted Hiruma. "Hiruma-kun!"

"What, fucking manager? If you're going to berate me again, I'm not willing to listen to your lectures."

"Mou…" Mamori's frown deepened.

The two stared at each other, seemingly challenging the other. The tension was so strong; the students nearby felt like they were melting from the intensity. Many ran away to try to save their poor butts but some who were unluckily left behind were the ones who were paralyzed from fear.

Despite feeling the sheer power of the glaring contest, Monta tried to pacify the two of them, asking, "Um… Mamori-san, Hiruma-san, have any of you seen Sena?"

Almost immediately, the two loosened up the tension and the unfortunate students who were left behind let out a sigh of relief.

Mamori blinked and thought hard. "No, I haven't seen him today yet. In fact, I haven't seen him much over the summer because he was constantly training. And when I came to fetch him from his house since I thought we could go to school together, his mother told me that he'd already gone to school this morning."

Hiruma popped a bubble. "I haven't seen the fucking chibi either."

"Eh? You haven't?" The question was directed to Hiruma. Monta couldn't believe that Hiruma, the all-knowing devil, didn't know where Sena was.

Hiruma raised a questioning eyebrow at Monta. "What?"

"Ehehe… It's nothing," Monta chuckled nervously.

"Oh! You're here! Ohayou, minna!" Kurita walked over to them, waving as he did so.

"Fucking fatty…" Hiruma greeted, or rather, acknowledged the other's presence.

"Kurita-san!" Mamori and Monta both called to the former lineman of the Deimon Amefuto Team.

"How are you all doing?" he asked.

Mamori smiled. "We're all doing fine, Kurita-san. What about you?"

"I'm fine, too. Though, I still am sad over the fact that we can't play amefuto anymore…" Kurita's face suddenly turned to that of sorrow.

The former manager of the Deimon Devilbats tried to console him, "I know how you feel, Kurita-san. I'm going to miss being the manager of the team too. But we have to trust them to do a great job by themselves in the upcoming games right?" (2)

"Sigh… You're right… Anyway, have any of you seen Sena-kun?"

Monta answered, "That's what we were all wondering about a moment ago too."

"Well, he'll probably show up later. Anyway, Monta-kun, you and Sena are now in charge of the club, right? Are you going to start the registrations for the club this morning?" Mamori asked.

Monta thought hard for a while. "Yeah, we will do it this morning. With our success last year, maybe more people would be interested in joining the club and since Hiruma-san is no longer in the club, no one would be afraid to join anymore."

Two seconds after he said that, Monta regretted that he ever came to school today. Scratch that, he regretted that he was ever born.

Because it looked like he had forgotten that Hiruma himself was there, standing next to him when he said those words.

"Fucking monkey…" Hiruma growled, his eyes turning into the devil's glare as he bared his sharp fangs and readied his gun.

Monta finally did the right thing. He promptly ran for his life. Heck, his run for his life was probably even faster than Sena's 40-yard dash as Hiruma chased him, firing bullets non-stop.

"Come back here, fucking monkey!!" the devil himself shouted.

"AIYEEE!! Hiruma-san!! Aaack! Mamori-san, help me!!"

Mamori quickly came to Monta's rescue and saved him from a fate worse than death. Hiruma decided to let go of the issue after much convincing from Mamori and Kurita.

Monta took a look at Mamori's watch. "I need to go to the field now. See you all later!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the school's Amefuto field…

Several students have already gathered in the field. Some were practicing kicking the ball, others were running with it while several just chatted about the sport.

Monta arrived at the field, surprised at the number of the students gathered there. It looks like many people were indeed interested in the club, after its almost unbelievable success the previous year.

He tried to scan the crowd for the brown-haired running back but he was nowhere in sight, amidst the students whispering and recognizing him as Deimon's wide receiver. Jumping up high, he spotted the Ha-ha brothers busy with arranging the club equipment. He strode over to them. "Ohayou."

"Oi, Monta. Where's Sena? Seen him around?" Kuroki asked as he handed a football to a student.

"I was about to ask you guys the same thing," Monta frowned as he scratched the back of his head.

Togano smirked. "Heh. I can't believe he's slacking off on the first day of practice."

Monta's frown deepened. "There's no way he would. Well, I wonder where he is really. Not even Hiruma-san or Mamori-san saw him."

Juumonji joined in the conversation since no one was asking for anymore equipment. "Komusubi isn't here either."

Right at that moment, a shadow fell over them. The Ha-Ha brothers turned around and got the shock of their lives.

It was Komusubi!! But he was no longer short like when they were all in first year. He had grown bigger that he was almost like Kurita. But he was obviously still shorter than his master.

And, as usual, he was still speaking his "go-language".

The students pointed at him. Some whispered, 'Hey, he's grown bigger.'

"Practice!" Komusubi said as steam emitted from his nose like a train.

"Yeah, we will…" the Ha-Ha Brothers said at the same time.

Monta, however, stopped them and said, "We have to handle all these people who are interested in the club first. You guys handle the registrations."

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

Monta sweatdropped. "You guys don't want to do it? Sena won't be too pleased with that, you know."

The three went off to get some tables and chairs. Komusubi on the other hand went to help the practicing students.

Minutes later, the Ha-ha brothers arrived and students began to line up to hand in their registration forms. It was declared that all who were interested in joining any club needed to hand in an application form.

Some continued to play, as they waited for the line to grow shorter. However, one of them was probably still inexperienced because when he threw the ball, it flew out of control and headed for the students who were lined up.

"Ah! Look out!" the culprit shouted.

The students were surprised and weren't able to move out of the way.

Suddenly, a hand appeared and caught the ball.

"CATCH MAX!" Monta did his usual catching pose.

Several students clapped while others whistled. Some noted, "Wow, he really is the number one catcher!"

The three freshmen from before, who were practicing playing with the football, stared admiringly. "Sugoi…"

Suddenly, someone came spinning (literally!) into the field.

"A-HA-HA!! Is someone talking about my awesome catching skills?"

Everyone turned to see who it is. They all shouted in unison (sans Monta and Komusubi), "It's the idiot!!"

The aforementioned faltered. "Impossible!"

He only received a blow to his head by someone beside him who said, " Baka Onii-san, you're so embarrassing!"

Monta's eyes bulged. "Suzuna?"

The head cheerleader of the Deimon Devilbats was sporting a female Deimon uniform. She no longer wore her roller blades and protection pads. A vein throbbed in her forehead as she shouted in a voice that could shatter glass, "YAAAH!! MONTA!!"

She pulled her brother along as she ran over to Monta, "Ne Monta, is Sena here?"

"No, he isn't."

Her face turned to that of disappointment. "Ah, I see."

Monta grinned. "I didn't know that you were now studying in Deimon."

Suzuna's mood brightened. "Ehehe… I wanted it to be a surprise! I decided to come here because no one else can look after my baka onii-san and prevent him from doing stupid things besides me." She winked.

As they chatted, one of the students who were practicing fumbled the ball again and this time, it spiraled off to one of the bystanders.

Everyone shouted, "Ah! Look out!"

"AHHHHH!!" The girl was rooted to the spot.

Monta was too far away and none of the nearby students made any move to catch the ball.

Just when everyone lost hope, a tall blur (literally!) whizzed past and snatched the ball, stopping near the registration table.

The girl who was saved studied the person who caught the ball. He was tall and quite handsome, yet he retained the "innocent boy" look with his warm smile. He had spiky brown hair and pure chocolate-colored eyes. His necktie and jacket swayed with the flow of the spring breeze.

"Oh, thank you very much, um… What's your name?"

The sun shone its rays on the boy's face, such that everyone could now recognize him. And they were all awed and surprised. The two freshmen's jaws dropped.

Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Komusubi and Monta shouted out in unison.

"Sena-buchou!"

To be continued…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whew… Chapter 1 is finished!

(One)- During the Taiyou Sphinx versus Deimon game, Monta said nearly the same thing.

I wonder… Can anyone guess the pairing? Remember that this isn't HiruSena.

And I would like your valuable opinions on the story so far. It would be helpful.

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing the story!


End file.
